I miss you
by Brittany2022
Summary: Takes place around 3 weeks after Freds death and George is still having trouble dealing with the lose of his brother so, Ron decides to step in and see what he can do to help. Note: First fanfic, I've been told its good but I'll let you sort that out. Reviews are greatly apreciated! Spelling and grammer are not my best subject but, I did my best.


**~I don't own Harry Potter or the characters!~**

**Please ignore any spelling and grammer mistakes, I tried my best... .**

**If someone has already done a story like this i didn't know! Don't message me saying I stole your story or anything please.**

**I got a few of the ideas off of a picture I saw on tumblr.**

* * *

It had been only a few weeks scince Freds death and it was seemed almost impossible to just get up out of bed in the mornings. Molly cried whenever she saw George, it did nothing but remind her of her now dead son Fred. George blames himself, like he normally did when somthing like this happen. Whenever one of his siblings got hurt when he wasn't around he couldn't help but feel guilty, but now his brother was dead and everywhere he looked there was nothing but reminders of him. It was impossible to simply look into a mirror without breaking into tears.

George was standing next to the small window in his bedroom when he suddenly heard a gentle knock on the door, he knew right away who stood on the other side. The boys had their own special knock so each could figure out who it was late at night if they decided to sneak outside. The door slid open and Ron appeared, his eyes were red and puffy, obviously he'd been crying. Then again, who hasn't been?

"George..." Ron began as he walked over to his brothers bed and sat down as he looked up at George. George looking up at Ron, biting his lip and he nodded his head, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah?" George said through grited teeth, trying to keep back the tears, he had kept his emotions all bottled up inside scince Freds death, he was starting to crack. The twins always vented to each other when they had a problem and for George to vent to someone else, it felt it just felt wrong.

"Please, talk to me..." Ron said as he looked down at his feet that were covered in black woven socks.

"..."

"Please, I can't stand to see you like this." Ron continued before looking back up at George.

George sighed before nodding his head, looking over at Ron as a few tears slid down his face. He missed his brother so much it felt like someone had casted the Crucios curse on him. He just wanted his brother back, nothing more, nothing less.

"I miss him, Ron. I miss all the pranks we pulled on people together I miss everything about him. We spent every second of our lives together almost and now he's gone and there isn't a dam thing I can do to bring him back. I'm still waiting for him to walk through those doors with some insane prank he came up with to put up in the shop..." George began as he shook his head slowly, a small laugh escaped his throat recalling the many times Fred would come to their room holding some insane new pranking idea he threw together. Ron shook his head with a small smile, he remembered the time that the twins had came into his bedroom and put fake spiders in his slippers. The next morning he woke up and almost had a heart attack.

"I keep thinking back to how we did everything together, and I mean everything! We did our classes at Hogwarts together, pranks together, sports together, dormed together. Hell, we even slept in the same bed together up intill out third year in the winters, summer even sometimes." George contined as he looked outside before standing up and headed for the door, waving at Ron who followed after him quickly.

They headed down the stairs of the now completely reconstructed burrow, passing but Molly, Ginny, Harry, Hermine. They gave Ron a questioning look who just shook his head and followed after George who walked outside and down the path between the now long green grass that was rolling gently in the breeze of the crisp fall air.

"Remeber how we thought Harry was dead, only to fall out of Hagrids arms and start running after throwing that spell? The first thing I did was turn around and shout 'Fred' only to remember he was gone. " George said as his voice lowered slightly, a frown forming on his face.

"The last moments we spent together we were sitting up near the roofs, watching the sky. It may have been black but the light of the castle and the spells cast against the barrier lit up like lightning..." George said slowly remebering back to the last time he saw his brother..

FLASHBACK

The two twin brothers sat down next to each other as they looked up at the sky before George looked over at Fred. It was funny, even in such a terrifying time he still had a smile plastered to his face, his normal old smile. George looked back up and continued to watch as the blue light glowed against the black sky. A few moments passed as the two sat in scilence, thinking about the fight that was closing in to quickly for their liking.

"You ok, Feddie?" George asked as he looked over at the boy, breaking the scilence between the two. Fred just simply smiled with a soft laugh as he looked over to his brother.

"Yeah." He said, nodding his head with a smile still on his face, he wasn't going to say it but he had a bad feeling about the battle that was to come.

"Me too." I said before nudging his arm playfully, looking back up at the sky.

END FLASHBACK.

"I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe if I was there with him. If I had his back, he would still be here. We always fought together and when we did we always had each others back." George said slowly only to be cut off by his brother who was know looking at him with a slightly look of anger.

"George, stop. It's not your fault, look at Lupin and Tonks. They fought together like they had for so long yet they both didn't make it out. You don't know if it would help or not." Ron said before stopping in in his tracks infront of a clear lake that sat about a mile from the house. George stopped as well before walking a few feet over to a tree where a large stone covered in writing sat.

Freds gravestone...

"I can't help it, I can't help but feel guilty for not protecting him..." George continued before looking up at the sky, a stream of glistening tears falling freely from his eyes and down his face.

"George..." Ron said slowly as he laid a hand on his brothers shoulder gently as he rubbed his arm trying to comfort him. The two slowly sat down near the grave, silent tears falling down on the freshly dug dirt. The two brothers sat in queitely next to the grave of their brother for at least and hour before Ron stood up and started walking back to the house.

"Remember the time we put our names in the Goblet of Fire, Freddie? I wish that hadn't been the only time we saw each other old." George said as he voice cracked slightly, placing his hand on the mound of soil.

"We promised each other before we placed our names in the Goblet that we wouldn't leave each other behind if somthing went wrong. That we would be there for each other forever, that we wouldn't ever be seperated..." George said as he burried his face in his hands as he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I miss you so much, Fred..."

George sat there alone for at least and hour, talking the head grave stone before standing up slowly, brushing the dirt off of his pants and hands. He rubbed his eyes gently that were now red and puffy before looking up at the now dark sky with a gentle smile. He pulled out his wand, casting the Lumos charm and began walking down the path.

George couldn't help but smiled when he ran into Ron who was sitting in the middle of the path waiting for him.

"Ron, thank you..."George said, looking at his younger brother who smiled gently and gave him a thumbs up before standing up and and continued walking with his brother back to their house.

* * *

Reveiw please? I would love some feedback! c:


End file.
